My world without you
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Haruhi loses more than she thought she ever could. How will she deal with it and how will her friends help her get through? (Really bad summary, It's my first time back on here in years so please hang in there with me!)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Ouran host club.**

Haurhi

The day started off so normal.

I stood in the club room, trying my best to tidy up because I know the boys can't be trusted to ever clean their own messes. Tamaki and Kyoya had left about 30 minutes ago because Kyoya needed to discuss club management with him. Or more than likely, tell him to stop blowing frivolous amounts of money for no reason. Mori had left shortly after with a passed out Huni in his arms, mumbling a soft goodbye as to not wake the sleeping blonde bundle in his arms. u

And as for the twins, they were trying to see how much they could push my buttons. Or at least it's what it felt like. They had 'offered' me a ride home an hour ago and even though I had told them to go ahead and that I would be late, between cleaning up what I could hear and, hopefully, taking in a little time to study, they still waited around for me. It would be endearing if they weren't so dramatic about it.

Hikaru let out a loud sigh and flung his arm over his eyes, not for the first time today. "I can feel myself withering away waiting on you Haru. Why are you even doing this? The maid will be by to clean it later."

"You know I would be done a lot faster if you would help me Hika, instead of laying around. And just because a maid is coming by to clean up doesn't mean we should leave this so trashed for her. We can at least try to make things a little easier." I said lightly. "Besides, I already told you, you don't have to wait around on me."

Kaoru grinned as he leaned against the wall. "Aww, common Haruhi, if he helped he would probably mess things up more than actually fixing anything. You should see his room." Kaoru laughed, goading his brother.

Hikaru's eyes shot open and he scowled, sitting up "I'm cleaner than you at least." He said standing up and he actually started to help me. "And we told you Haurhi, we haven't gotten to see you much lately. If you are going to ignore us all day here we are at least getting to spend some time with you. Even if it is just driving you home."

"I haven't been ignoring you," I said "but I would rather not fail the exams and get kicked out of school. But if it means that much to you guys I guess we can try and make a little time to hang out, maybe this weekend."

Surprise flashed across their faces before they broke into smiles. They both got up and helped me pick up the rest of the room. As I finished the last bit of the room, Hikaru grabbed my bag from the floor and Kauro held open the door. We chatted lightly about random topics, plans for the summer, the next club outing, what exams we were dreading the most.

I remember all of it. I remember getting in the limo, the twins teasing me and ruffling my hair, arms around me and grins plastered on their faces. I remember my phone going off. I didn't recognize the number but as I pressed it to my ear, hearing sirens in the background as a voice on the other line verified who I was.

There was a pit in my stomach as I responded, and I listened to what was said. I felt numb. The world blurred around me. One of the twins, Hikaru, plucked the phone out of my hands when he saw me frozen in place. I couldn't seem to make words come out. My world was closing in around me. Kauro held me tightly, not sure what was wrong or how to help.

Hikaru listened quietly to the voice on the other end of the phone, before leaning forward to the driver and giving him new instructions. I felt a soft hand on my cheek and realized that Kaoru was rubbing my cheeks, wiping away tears I didn't know I was crying. Hikaru leaned back, joining his brother in keeping me in a tight embrace, letting me cry as they held me. What somehow felt like both an instant and a lifetime we arrived at the hospital. I stared up at the building and I felt an old resentment boil inside me. Logically I knew it was an illness that took my mother from me, but this place held so many bad memories for me. If felt as if it was only here to cause pain. To take away what mattered most in my world.

The boys guided me around. Finding where we needed to go. I followed. Not processing anything, letting them lead. As we arrived in the surgical waiting room, Hikaru went to speak with the nurse, trying to get any information he could while Kaoru kept his arms around me, guiding me towards the chair, murmuring to me in a soothing tone. I don't know what he said. I don't know how long we sat there as Hikaru paced restlessly. After much too long a doctor came out, and we all stood. My eyes met his and I prayed for him to make this go away. To say what I needed to hear. To hear it would all be alright. I saw the pain in his face and I gripped Kaoru tighter. My eyes closing and fresh tears rolling down my face.

"Miss Fujioka... The bullets hit your father in a few major organs. We..." His voice cracked, and I glanced up to see him look away from me. I braced myself for the news that would shatter me. "We did everything we could to stop the bleeding. We weren't able to save him."

That was when my world went black


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Ouran host club.**

Kauro

We sat for a long time that night. We held the little brown haired girl while she sobbed. My heart broke watching her. I could never imagine losing a family member, but when I thought of a life without my parents or Hikaru... I shuddered. My parents weren't always right with us, not nearly as much as Ranka was with Haruhi, but they loved us. Hika was my other half. I held her tighter, my own face wet with tears as I thought about how much pain she must be feeling.

After a while, Haruhi stood up, moving out of our arms and walked towards the door. She looked back at us, pausing, her lips opening and closing as she tried to decide what say. She had barely said anything since the car ride here and a part of me felt like she wasn't ready to. Haruhi was always quiet, and something told me she didn't like to grieve vocally.

We rose, following behind her and we threw our arms around her. My hand sat on her waist and Hika brought his hand over he shoulder. We pulled her out and walked in silence toward the limo. We sat down and I glanced down at her, not sure where to go from here. I wasn't even sure if she really knew. I was about to speak up, to try to ask her when Hikaru spoke up. His eyes were hard and his face determined.

"Take us back home." He said.

"Home?" She repeated, her voice hoarse from crying. "As in your home?"

"It's the best place for you right now. We could take you to your home, but I don't think you are ready for that yet. We could get you a hotel, or call one of the other host members for you to stay with but we are already here and I don't think you want to keep going over this with everyone. And I don't think you should be alone." his voice was soft but firm.

As I watched my brother, I knew what he was doing. Haruhi needed comfort. She needed someone to be her shoulder and to let her cry things out, but she also needed someone to take charge. She was lost right now and she needed someone to help her. Hikaru doesn't do the best with other peoples feelings. So he'd let me be her shoulder and he would be her guide. I leaned back, pulling her so her head laid on my shoulder.

"He's right Haru. Whatever you need we will help you, always. But I think you should listen to him." I said softly and I heard her sigh.

"Fine." She said quietly. And Hikaru nodded at the driver, who had remained parked until he had gotten the final approval. She didn't speak the rest of the trip. She didn't cry. She just kept her head on my shoulder and looked down at her hands.

Haruhi

We got to the twins house quickly enough. How could everything hurt and nothing feel real all at the same time?

I lost my mother when I was young. I had memories of her of course. I remember how hard she worked, and I remember her smile. I loved when she would read to me and how she would hold me. But my memories of her were only a drop in a bucket compared to my father. He had been by my side all these years and he had always been my rock. He helped me with everything and he worked so hard to give us a good life. To give me a good life. My dad was my everything.

I followed the twins silently, lost in thought as they took me a bedroom.

"We are right across the hall if you need anything," Kaoru said, his hand lightly rubbing my back. I think he was nervous to leave me alone. I was nervous to be alone, but I couldn't bring myself to say it so I just nodded at him. I glanced around the room, taking in my surroundings for the first time.

"Kaoru..." I said softly. My voice hurt from crying and it cracked when I spoke.

"Yes?"

"This is your room," I said, looking up at him, as he stared at me, startled. "Why am I sleeping in your room?"

"Hika and I usually share a room. But we have separate bedrooms. They are closer to each other than most of the other rooms that are set up and that way we're close if you need us." he admitted sheepishly "How did you know? That it was my room?"

"It's calmer than I would imagine Hikas room being. More books than I would think Hika would have because you read more than he does." I drifted past him across the hall and opened the door to Hikaru's room. "See? Hikas room seems... Louder. Not as organized." I walked across the room, running My fingers along the desk stopping on a piece of paper. "Art." I turned and walked out.

Hikaru, who had been quiet up until now, stared at me. His face was unreadable. I felt a twinge of panic shoot through me as I wonder if I crossed a line and upset him. I didn't have anywhere else to go and the twins had been so kind to me, they had helped me with everything. I didn't want to be alone. I should have just stayed quiet.

He breathed out a heavy breath and suddenly he had me wrapped up in his arms in a tight hug. "How is it" he started, his voice heavy "That no matter what is going on, no matter the situation, you can always tell us apart? You are the only one Haru. You see us." he said the last part in a whisper, but I heard it. I didn't say anything, I just let Hika guide me back to Kaoru's room and nodded at them as they wished her a good night.

I sat on the bed looking around the room. Focusing on anything that wouldn't make me think of today. I picked up a book and tried in vain to read as a distraction. I laid down her eyes focused on the ceiling as I felt fresh tears coming. I don't know how long I cried, only that eventually I drifted into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Ouran host club.**

Haruhi

I woke up in a cold sweat. I glanced over at the clock. 3:45. I groaned not wanting to go back to sleep. I didn't want to see it again. It felt so real and I felt my body shudder as I started to sob again.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the soft knocking at the door. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru talking softly to each other outside the door, even if I couldn't make out what they were saying. I thought of telling them to go away, so they didn't see me like this. So they didn't see how broken I was. I chewed my lip and thought better of it. I didn't want to be alone and they had already seen me fall apart, why bother hiding now?

I wiped my eyes and opened the door, my eyes meeting two sets of amber eyes, half asleep but full of concern.

"You were crying," Hikaru said after they all seemed content on just staring at each other in the darkness.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kaoru asked. " I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie. Take your mind off things?"

I didn't reply, I just moved forward out of the door and between the two brothers. They each put a hand on me and guided me to the room across the hall, setting the tv up with some goofy comedy. I watched the figures on the screen in silence as we sat on the bed. I felt a certain amount of peace sitting between my friends. I knew they wouldn't ever let anything happen to me. I had lost so much but I still had my friends. A thought flickered in my brain and I glanced back and forth between the twins before working up the effort to ask.

"Has anyone let the others know?" I picked softly at my nails before speaking again. "I don't know what these next few days will be like... " my voice broke. Would I even be going to school? Should I? Could I handle being in the club?

"I will call them tomorrow morning." Kaoru hesitated, but Hikaru stepped in, finishing his brothers though.

"You shouldn't go to class tomorrow. You need time to deal with this." He said not looking at me, though his grip tightened around me.

"I understand that," I said softly. "But Hika... I don't think I can be alone. If I go to class it may hurt but I will be at least around people." I felt tears sting my eyes and I tried to fight them back. "I can't be alone" I whispered mostly to myself.

"You aren't alone." two voices said together, eyes staring into mine.

"We will never leave you alone," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you've been trying since day one to get us to leave you alone. Don't think we are going to start listening to you now." Hikaru said

"If you want to go back to class then fine, we won't stop you." Kaoru said "But if you stay home you won't be alone. we will be with you. Every step of the way with this we will be together."

"What does that mean? You'll cut class till I'm ready to go back? I'm just going to what? Live here?" I said. As much as I loved what they were saying I was scared they weren't true. And I don't think I could handle that. "Wouldn't your mom be upset by that? You could get in trouble." I sighed "I can't make my problems your problems."

Hikaru growled, the movie was long forgotten as he shifted sitting in front of me, grabbing my shoulder with one hand and my face with the other. "Let me be clear, Haruhi. What we do, is not up to you. We are not leaving you alone. You are not a problem for us. You are one of us now and that means we stick together. So you can be mad about it and tell us not to and you can tell us all day long we shouldn't but we are going to. So stop being difficult."

"And as for mom," Kaoru said lightly from the side of me, "I called her before we went to sleep. Mom loves you and said you are welcome here as long as you need. Her home is your home."

I looked at Hikaru. Still holding my face, his eyes hard and he seemed so sure of himself. I nodded at him and he released me as he shifted back to my side.

I chewed my lip lightly as I stayed lost in my thoughts. Decisions needed to be made for so many things and I was so tired I felt like I was going to pass out. I thought of getting up, going to the other room to try and rest, but fear kept in place. I couldn't face that alone.

"Can..." I started, not sure how to phrase what I was asking. I couldn't be alone. Not again. But I was asking a lot of them already. I didn't want to intrude on their space any more than I already was. But I couldn't face that again. I shuddered as my mind flashed to the nightmare and I blurted the words out before I could change my mind. "Can I stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone." I buried my face in my hands as I asked. I know they said I was one of them but I also know they have a hard time sharing their world.

I felt a tug on my arms and I was pulled back against the bed, between the twins. I felt safe. As Kaoru pulled the blanket over us I felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Ouran host club.

Hikaru

We woke up the next morning all curled up together, and thankfully, Haurhi seemed to actually sleep through the night. My heart beat fast watching her sleep, curled up against me but I couldn't figure out why. More times than I could count I had woken up with Kaoru snuggled up to me so it really wasn't any different, was it?

I shook the thought from my head as I slid out of bed and went to go shower. Kaoru was still asleep, leaned against the girl so she should be fine. As long as we didn't leave her alone. I saw a small flash of distress cross her face as I moved away but it passed as she turned towards Kaoru snuggling up to him. My chest tightened and a flash of anger shot through me. Just for a second.

I turned and walked out of the room, trying not to dwell on it. Whatever was wrong with me would have to wait. The only thing that was important was making sure that Haruhi was taken care of.

I got ready showered and dressed before heading back to the room, shocked to find an empty bed. Kaoru usually didn't wake up this early, but in fairness, neither did I.

Before I could start to panic I heard noises from downstairs. I made my way quickly down the stairs and followed the noises all the way to the dining room table where my other half and Haruhi sat as the maids served them. I watched as Haruhi moved her food around her plate lost in thought, her eyes filled with sadness.

I moved towards the table, taking the seat to her right. She met my eyes and tried to force a smile before staring back down at her uneaten food.

"So what's the plan today Haru?" Kaoru asked softly. I noticed he was trying not to watch her, to keep his gaze focused on his food. He likely didn't want her to feel like she was on display in her worst of times.

"Um... Well, I wanted to try to make it to the police station today, they called this morning and said they have some updates on..." she paused her face falling, and as much as she fought it a single tear escaped. I reached over and wiped it away, doing my best to look encouraging to her. Kaoru was always better with peoples emotions than I was, but I could try.

She took a deep breath and continued "They said they have updates on why it happened since they caught the man who did it. Other than that, I don't know what else to do. The arrangements are being handled by my aunt. I suppose I could go clean out the apartment, but I don't know if I'm ready to face all of that yet."

We stayed quiet for a bit before Haurhi shot up mumbling about needing a shower. We rose as we followed her up and showed her the bathroom, getting her an outfit, nothing over the top, just a pair of nice jeans and one of our t-shirts figuring she wouldn't want anything more frivolous than that.

While she showered Kaoru stepped away to call Kyoya and tell him the news, knowing the dramatics that Tamaki would have over this and how heartbroken Huni would be. Mori and Kyoya would be the only two that would be easy to tell and Kyoya would have an easier time handling the outbursts from the club members.

While he did that I called the school, hoping to speak with Mr. Suoh. I dreaded speaking with the chairman not knowing how he would handle the news and if he would understand. As he got patched through by the receptionist he waited patiently until came on the line.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, why exactly are you calling me when classes started an hour ago?" He said. His words felt harsh but his tone had a curious undertone to them. Hikaru breathed deeply and began to try to explain. He told him about the shooting and Haruhi and how they didn't want her alone and she wasn't ready yet to come back. How he was sorry but he and Kaoru couldn't attend classes until Haruhi was ready to return. How he wanted to make sure that Haruhi wouldn't find herself in trouble for missing some days.

"If it's alright if you have our assignments left for us, we will work on them at home. But we can't let Haruhi go through this by herself. She doesn't have anyone else and she needs us." he said after the phone had been silent a bit too long for his liking.

"Please send my deepest apologies to Haruhi. I will have your assignments left aside for you all and I will have your friends bring them to you after school." He said. Hikaru breathed a quick sigh of relief as he thanked him, hanging up the phone.

I walked back to the bathroom door where Kaoru was already waiting. We shared a tight smile as we sat down bracing against the wall, waiting for our friend.

********Later that day********

Haruhi

When we arrived at the police station, we were ushered to a small conference-style room where we were told to wait. After what felt like far too long a woman entered the room. She was tall and slender with short blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She gave us a small, sympathetic smile she sat down reaching towards a file that laid on the table.

"Miss Fujioka" She begins "I wanted to tell you I am very sorry for your loss. There isn't really anything I can do to take away that pain but I can give you some answers on why it happened."

I gave her a nod to continue, not wanting to speak. I knew she would hear the tears in my voice.

"The man that shot up the bar, was part of a hate group targeting gay and transgender people. He wanted to make a statement, to hurt those people. We couldn't stop what he has already done, or bring back who he has already taken away but..." She leaned forward a little, lowering her voice, making it a little softer, but still confident. "We did get the names of other members. We got other plans they had made to hurt others and we were able to stop it before they could take away anyone else's loved ones." She reached over and touched my hand. I offered her a small smile and I nodded at her.

My father would have been happy he was part of saving others, that his death could have meaning. But really, it did nothing for the hollow feeling inside of me. It didn't give me a father again. It didn't make the pain lessen. But that couldn't be helped. I rose from the table, shaking hands with the woman and offering her a small goodbye, thanking her for doing what she could.

We drove home in silence, I could see the clouds darken the sky and I knew what was coming. The knot of fear in my stomach tightened as I silently prayed we would make it home on time. Luckily we pulled in just as the first few drops of rain started to come down we arrived at the house and I almost tripped over my feet trying to rush inside.

The twins rushed after me, giving me a smile as they pulled me deeper into the house, to a room I hadn't been in before.

I heard the first clap of thunder, almost jumping out of my skin before the door was shut hard behind me and we were left standing in a dark room.

I clung onto Hikaru, trying hard to breath through my fear hoping the storm would pass soon.

"Sorry Haruhi" Hika whispered against my hair. I felt safer with him and I clung just a little tighter knowing he would keep me safe. "Kaoru, would you hurry up with the light already?" he said impatiently at his brother, stroking my hair softly.

"Sorry Hika, just a sec." He said and suddenly light filled the room and I gasped. It was almost blindingly bright

The room was filled with gaming systems and lights. it almost looked like an arcade with all the flashing lights going off all around us. Kaoru grinned when he saw my face and hit another switch as music filled the room.

"Now you can't hear or see the thunder," they said together, grinning widely "So you have no reason to be afraid."

"What do you want to do first, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked me and my eyes skated around the room. I remember after my mom died my dad used to take me to arcades as a fun day out, to distract us from our sadness. I remembered all the fun we used to have together playing games. I glanced around trying to remember what games I enjoyed, what games they even had here when my eyes found it.

I lifted a finger and pointed to the dance-dance revolution arcade style game set up towards the center of the room. Kaoru grinned at me as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank god. I'll finally have someone to play with." He gave me a playful wink and continued dramatically " Poor Hikaru refuses to play after I continually beat him. It's really not his fault though. He's just an awful dancer."

I laughed as Hikaru grabbed Kaoru playfully, pulling him off of me and taking his place. "I'll show you. I would have beaten you if you didn't have to cheat all the time."

And thus began a very heated dance-off. The only winner really being me, watching the twins make idiots out of themselves trying to outdo each other, and cheating of course when the odds stacked against them. I couldn't help but smile to myself. As much sadness as I felt and as scared as I had been before, somehow they always made me forget. They knew how to distract me and keep me smiling.

We would have played for much longer I'm sure if Kaoru's phone hadn't started ringing. He picked it up and after a short conversation, he hung up looking up at the two of us.

"That was Kyoya" He started, frowning at his phone. "Apparently the whole host club is outside waiting on us."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Ouran host club.

Kyoya

As we stood outside the door of the Hitachiin home I listened to Tamaki go on and on about his 'precious baby girl' being left here with the devil twins. How sad he was for her going through the pain without him to make it better. I had told him repeatedly on the ride over to stay quiet and to behave himself but I may as well have been speaking to a rock.

"That's it!" He exclaims getting an eye roll from the three of us all just wishing he would shut up. Just this once. "She will come home with me! Who better than her loving father to help her in her hour of need?"

I opened my mouth to tell him, again, to please shut up and not to make this any worse on her than already was, but before I could the door opened and there stood the twins, each with an arm draped around the small girl between them. She wouldn't meet our eyes but her face held determination like she was fighting to keep her composure in front of us. For herself of us, I really don't know but I silently thanked God, knowing that as much as I may wish to help our friend, I really don't handle emotions all that well. Or at all for that matter.

"Haru-Chan!" Huni cries out trying to run to her to hug her. Only trying because before he could Tamaki had her scooped up in his arms, swinging her around like a rag doll.

"My poor baby girl! I am so sorry for what you must be going through! But know Daddy is here for you and I will make it all better!" He sat her down, giving her his best host club 'prince' smile. "and don't you worry, go pack your bags and you can leave these devil twins and come stay with daddy. You know I wouldn't let my little girl go through this all alone."

I watched curiously as I saw the twins looks darkening, Hikaru clinched his fist and looked about ready to say something, before Kaoru put a hand on his brother. Kaoru's expression was only slightly softer than his brothers, and the clam impassive face he managed to plaster on let me know which twin was which. Since Haruhi joined we had been having a much easier time telling the two apart, but only when they let us.

"Haruhi can go wherever she would like." Kaoru started, I could tell he struggled to make his voice as calm as he tried to make his face "We only want her to be happy. And she has not been alone, nor will she. Even if she leaves with you right now we are still here for her and we have been here for her." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering her a half smile. "Or we have done our best to be."

"You could come and stay with me Haru-Chan!" Huni said his eyes wide as he clutched his little bear close to his chest. Knowing he was the oldest in the group did nothing to take away from his boyish demeanor. Somehow he still managed to make everyone around him want to take care of him. "I have lots of cake and I will even let you sleep with Usa-chan!" He said, thrusting the stuffed bunny out in front of him and into Haruhi.

Haruhi, who still looked as though she was fighting to keep her composure, though it seemed to be slipping just a touch grabbed the stuffed bunny almost on reflex. She offered us all a small smile, but I noticed she wouldn't meet Tamaki's eyes.

"Thank you all for your concern. I really do appreciate it." She said drifting back a little bit, closer to where Hikaru stood still angry at Tamaki's words. She pressed herself against his arm, and I saw the look of determination on her face seem more stable and his anger seemed to fade, even if only a little. "For right now I am happy here, with the twins. They have helped me so much and unless they would like me to leave, I would prefer to stay here."

"I simply cannot allow my little girl to live with these two boys!" Tamaki exclaimed, "What kind of father would let his daughter..." He never finished his sentence.

I saw the flash of pain across Haruhi's face, she turned on her heal and walked back inside the home Hikaru at her side. Kaoru remained giving our self proclaimed king the dirtiest look. No one spoke for a moment, Tamaki seemed shocked, as if he couldn't believe she walked away from him.

"How big of an idiot are you?" Kaoru said, and I was surprised that the softer twin could manage a tone filled with such hate for our friend.

Another dark voice spoke up and it sent chills down our spine. "Kyoya warned you. He told you to behave and to respect her feelings but you just couldn't do that could you?" Huni said in a dark whisper. "She. Just. Lost. Her. Father." he said as if saying it slowly would help it get through his thick head. "She doesn't want a replacement daddy, she doesn't want to hear you bash her or her friends. She is suffering and you acting like a father to her, while usually only mildly annoying to her, is now probably heartbreaking to her."

Mori nodded behind Huni, giving Tamaki an unreadable look.

"I didn't mean to! I just want my little girl to be happy!" He cried. He turned on his heal and ran off towards the car, Huni and Mori following behind him.

"I am sorry Kaoru." I said "This got more out of hand than I expected. Although I am not sure why I honestly expected anything less." I reached into my bag to grab out the assignments for the three of them.

"Mr. Suoh said to bring these to you. You can turn them In when you arrive back in school. We are here if you need us." I said briskly. This excursion was very taxing on me and it was already a long day. I turned to follow behind them, shocked when I felt arms go around me.

"Thanks, Kyoya." Kaoru mumbled into my back. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

The arms were gone suddenly and I heard the door close. I sighed to myself as I made my way to the waiting car, where the sobs of Tamaki echoed through the night.

Haruhi

The couple weeks went by quickly. The funeral was held and it was a beautiful service I supposed. How beautiful could it really be, when I was only there to say goodbye to the man that raised me?

People got up to say things about my father. Beautiful things that made me laugh and some that made me cry. I couldn't bring myself to stand up there and while the twins said no one would blame me for it, it hurt my heart that I couldn't make myself do that for me.

The twins had stayed by my side through it all and even though I saw the rest of the host club, I saw them keep their distance from me. I hated the feeling of relief I got from that but I really couldn' t deal with Tamaki. I still hadn't returned Usa-chan to Huni and I had found myself cradling it in my arms throughout the service. When I had spoken on the phone to Huni he had told me I needed him more and when I was ready to return to school he would take him back.

I stayed out of school another week after the service. The twins parents had flown in and Mrs. Hitachiin doted on me. Calling me a doll and going on and on about the clothes she wanted to make for me. I paled slightly at this but for everything they were doing for me, I wouldn't fight too much. It was just clothing after all.

The twins and I had cleaned out the apartment my father and I had shared as well and that day was hard. I looked back on everything, every memory that home had held for us. I packed up my belongings to take back to the house and I packed my fathers stuff up separately. It would be coming with us, but the twins were going to have it put up for me. When the apartment was bare and there was nothing left to keep me there we turned and left.

The ride home was quiet and I found myself lost in my own little world. I wondered where I was going from here. The twins had been so kind to let me stay with them this long, but I needed to figure out what to do next. I couldn't expect they would let me stay with them forever. Maybe if I got a job I could rent a place, or use some of my father's life insurance money for the small home.

I shook my head not wanting to dwell on it much. No one had said anything about it yet and honestly, I still got panicky about being alone. I had tried to get better about it, even trying to sleep on my own after the first night but I woke up every time from the nightmares. After the 4th night of trying the twins told me not to bother with it. I was to stay with them and as much as I hated putting them out like that... I had to admit I slept better. No nightmares, no panic attacks and more importantly I wasn't alone. I always felt safe.

I smiled to myself. I don't know how my father would feel about this but I think he would be happy I had them. I had friends who would always keep me safe and do what they could for my happiness.

At the end of the second week, I sat at the table sitting between the twins. They talked on and on about something or another. I nodded along but my attention was on Mrs. Hitachiin whos head was tilted to the side curiously a small smirk on her face that I recognized from the faces of her sons. It was almost scary how alike they all were in some ways. The one who stood out the most among them had to be their father, and how he could blend in. Though I mused to myself, it would be hard to stand out amongst the three of them.

My train of thought was interupted by a sharp flick on my arm. I turned to face the culprit and impatient Hikaru looked at me, trying to look angry, but I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Are we that boring Haru?" The twins said together. I was always slightly creeped out at the ease they did that but I laughed at Kaoru gave me a pout.

"If we really are that boring we need to step up our game." He said, glancing at Hikaru and giving him a small nod.

Before I could really register what happened I was scooped up and thrown over Hikas shoulder and he started to walk out of the room. I tried to protest but the laughter kept them from buying my angry act. Before we could get too far a voice stopped us all in our tracks.

"Before you all excuse yourselves and kidnap our lovely little doll," Mrs. Hitachiin said, sliding up from the table, walking around to stare at her sons. "I was wondering if I may have a word with you boys."

I flash of panic went through me for a few reasons. Were they in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Just the boys, so I would be alone? For how long? I tried to calm myself as I felt myself being placed down lightly Hikaru tilting his head and looking at his mother. Something told me similar thoughts were on his mind as well.

Kaoru was the first to speak though, giving his mother a bright smile. "I would love to speak with you, mother, but if it would be alright could Hika be excused? Im pretty sure he was going to take Haru to the library as we have to catch up on some assignments before we return to classes tomorrow."

His mother raised an eyebrow but nodded. Hikaru grabbed my arm and we walked off, giving the yongest twin and his mother some space to talk. I shot him a grateful look, knowing he did it for me, to keep me from having to be alone without them and I couldn't help the relief that poured through me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Ouran host club.**

 _ **Kaoru**_

My mothers amber eyes watched me as we made our way to the living room and sat down together. I smiled at her, trying hard to fight my nerves. I loved my mother but she didn't really do seriously. Not often at least so calling a meeting like this usually was kind of a big deal.

"Kao..." She started, pulling me close to her in a tight hug. My mother traveled often, and while she was always very affectionate when she was here we were left so often without her. I always forgot how much I missed her hugs. I pulled away from her smiling softly now and leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Yes, mother?" I said quietly.

She stroked my hair, thinking of her next words carefully. "Haruhi... I love Haruhi like a daughter, you know that right?" She said, keeping her voice soft pressing on. "But you boys... Kaoru, I see how you two are with her. Not only do you let her in your world but you treat her like she's one of you. The missing link. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is... are you boys in love with Haruhi?"

I felt my whole body tense at this question. I knew the answer. Hikaru may not yet understand but that didn't change the fact that I did. I knew the way I felt when she clung onto my arm when she leaned against me. I knew the way I felt when she gave me one of her breathtaking smiles. I knew the way my heart broke to pieces when she cried. I took a deep breath. Of course, my mother would see it. The only two oblivious people here were Haruhi and Hikaru.

"I don't think Hikaru realizes it yet," I said slowly. "I know we both love her, and honestly I think there could be something there. But..." I sighed. It had been a battle in my head since I had realized it. My own feelings and my brothers. "Hikaru needs her more. I love her but I can't do that to Hikaru. And to be perfectly honest, I think she feels more for Hikaru. She relies on me, and she trusts me but Hikaru challenges her more than I do. He makes her think and sometimes he makes her mad but I think she likes it. I think she likes him, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Are you really okay with stepping aside for your brother like that?" My mother asked, pulling away so she could look into my eyes. I couldn't tell if it made her sad or proud but it didn't change the facts regardless.

"I love Haruhi but Hikaru is more important to me. It hurts to say it now, but one day there will be someone else who breaks through. Someone else that I will love and that person will matter more to me." I shrugged " and even if that person never comes, I would still be happy knowing that I brought them happiness."

My mother nodded and kissed my forehead before switching topics. "So how much longer are you two going to think you can keep slipping her into your room at night without me knowing?"

My cheeks must have turned tomato red as my mouth hung open. "You knew?" I asked quietly, staring at my mother who gave me a smirk.

"I know everything that happens in my home, my dear son." she smiled at me.

"She has nightmares when she sleeps by herself. We didn't do anything I promise! But... Neither of us can stand it when she's hurting. Honestly at this point now, I think we'd be just as nervous with her not with us as she without us." he said looking down at his hands. "Since all this happened she's really only ever alone when she goes to the bathroom or takes a shower or gets changed. For everything else she has one of us with her, always."

My mother seemed to accept that as an answer, for now at least. "And what of her future plans? Has she said anything about wanting to leave?"

My heart sped up in my chest. Was this her saying Haruhi needed to leave us? Find somewhere else to stay? I don't think any of us could handle that. "She hasn't said anything to me. Is it still okay, for her to be staying here I mean." I asked quietly.

My mother laughed. "Of course Kaoru. She is welcome here as long as she wants. It's just... Well... her aunt contacted me about her living arrangements. I told her she can stay with us as long as she likes. Her aunt actually lives in the US so she was nervous to uproot her like that. That and she said shes only met our Haruhi a handful of times since she was little." my mother paused, thinking of her wording. "I spoke to her aunt briefly about becoming Haruhi's legal guardian. Her aunt holds that title now, but she said if she wishes to remain here, with us it would be for the best that your father and I take over guardianship of her. It would complicate her life more to have her legal guardian so far from her. And if there was a medical emergency we would be able to help her without waiting on concent from someone who may or may not be able to respond to us in time."

"Would you really?" I asked my mother, my eyes wide and I felt myself holding my breath, waiting for her answer.

"If it's what Haruhi wants. Her aunt would like to arrange a contract, to ensure that if a situation arises where we are mistreating her or unfit to take care of her, guardianship would return to her aunt. But really I don't see that as a concern."

I threw my arms around my mother. I couldn't wait to tell Haruhi or Hikaru for that matter. I almost tripped over myself rushing off to tell them the news.

 _ **Haruhi**_

We sat on the floor of the library working mostly silence on the assignments. Hikaru and I both did exceptionally well in math and were able to help each other breeze through the assignment even through the assignments. We helped each other with the subjects we struggled in and in no time we really had it all done. Now we just needed to figure out what to do while we waited on Kaoru. Hikaru looked as nervous as I felt, I know he didn't like being away from his brother for too long. He usually tried to put on a brave face for me but it didn't really fool me.

I leaned over and gently rubbed his back, offering him what I hoped was a comforting smile. "I'm sure he will be back soon," I said and I felt my heart speed up just a touch when his amber eyes met mine. "I just hope I didn't do anything to get you two in trouble. I really appreciate all you two have done for me."

He reached over and pulled me into a tight hug, his head pressed against my neck and he stroked my hair. He made me feel so relaxed but I had a feeling the effect was the same on him. We could calm each other, put each other at ease and it always made me smile. I felt lucky that these two, sometimes annoying, brothers had opened their world to me.

"You haven't done anything wrong Haru." He said pulling back and meeting my eyes. His face was close to mine and I couldn't make myself look away from his gaze. "Mother adores you. She would do anything for you. Likely she just wants to talk to Kaoru and make sure you're doing okay, maybe tell us to lay off you some. Give you some room to breathe." He said half joking, but I could see I small jab of fear in his eyes, scared that he was making me feel smothered.

"Please don't," I said reaching up and touching the side of his face softly. "I don't know where I would be without you. You have been amazing. You and Kaoru both... I only shudder at the thought if I didn't have you two. You make me feel so safe." I whispered the last part. My eyes falling away from Hikaru's gaze, if only for a moment before I felt him lift my chin up, making me meet his eyes again.

"You will always be safe with us." He said I could hear the honesty in his words, see the truth in his eyes. "We will always keep you safe. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you. You are too important."

I don't know what happened really. I don't know what compelled me to lean forward, only that he was leaning to meet me. And before we could put too much thought behind the actions I felt his lips touch mine softly and my heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. I kissed Hikaru, pushing myself closer to him, as his hand slid into my hair, I threw my arms around his neck.

And that's when the library door swung open


	7. Chapter 7

I will probably never own the Ouran Host Club

Hikaru

Haruhi and I pulled away quickly from each other, her cheeks were bright pink as we turned from each other, our eyes looking towards the door meeting the eyes of my twin.

He hid it fast but I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes. He gave us a smile and came and sat down on Haruhi's other side, pretending he didn't just see me kissing Haruhi. My heart beat fast. A part of me felt guilty, I didn't plan on any of this. Honestly I didn't even realize that I wanted to kiss her until that moment. Did Kaoru like her too? We always did everything together, we shared everything, did that mean we also shared feelings for her?

The other part of me... was happy and confused. I kissed Haruhi and while I couldn't tell you when these feelings really started I knew I cared deeply for her. I wanted her. She kissed me, so it must mean she wants me to right? Or did it not mean the same to her? Was she just caught up in the moment? I couldn't stand to dwell on it much longer I turned to my brother who was sorting through his assignments, asking Haruhi questions about them. Content to ignore what he had walked into.

"What did mom have to say?" I asked keeping my eyes off him and Haruhi, picking up some blank paper and beginning a new sketch. I had promised mom a new dress design, as she loved to have Kaoru and I help out from time to time to show we had an interest in taking over the business someday. I always did the sketches for us and Kaoru always picked fabrics and accessories.

"Oh. Right. Well she wanted us to talk to Haruhi... She spoke with her aunt and if you want," His gaze fell on Haruhi for the first time, I noticed through the corner of my eyes. "They discussed mom and dad taking over as your legal guardians. You would be able to stay here with us. If its what you want." He said, turning back to his assignments.

"Would that... Would it be alright with the two of you?" She said, a small blush creeping over her cheeks. "I don't want to impose or take over your lives. I don't want you to feel forced into this." She said, eyes on the floor. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"Of course we want you here Haruhi." We said together. I met my brothers eyes and he gave me a small smile. We would need to talk but maybe he would be okay. Maybe this would all work out.

She gave a small nod and a smile. She would stay with us, there really wasn't much to debate about it.

Haruhi helped Kaoru finish up his work and we left the library, knowing we needed to get some rest before tomorrow.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back?" I asked Haruhi. I had one arm flung over her shoulder as usual but admittedly I felt more nervous about it. I still didn't really know how she felt about the kiss, but I didn't want to make things awkward for us before I had a chance to ask. Haruhi seemed unbothered if only a little tired.

"Honestly, no. But I think it's one of those things that I won't feel like I'm able to handle it until I'm already doing it, ya know what I mean?" We nodded and she sighed. "Plus, I have to go back, I need to study hard if I want to make it into a good law school. Missing more school than I need to isn't going to help me reach my goals."

"So then we go back. Together." Kaoru said. "Don't forget that Haru, you are always gonna have our support in whatever you do. We will be here for you."

I squeezed her shoulders as we reached my room. We briefly parted ways while she went to get changed, moving across the hall to Kaoru's room.

"So..." I said quietly, shutting the door, avoiding my brother's eyes yet again.

"So you and Haruhi?" he asked, hands crossed over his chest.

"I think so. I mean, I hope so?" I sighed out, laying on my brother's bed. "We didn't really get to talk about the kiss or what it meant so I don't want to just assume but... I don't know when it happened but I think I really like her. Do you? Like her I mean?"

He looked guilty, but laid down next to me, turning on his side to face me. I followed suit, looking at my brother while he tried to think of how to say what he wanted to say. "I do. I mean how could I not? But Hika... I love you more. It hurts not being able to be with her, but even if weren't able to be with her, I still wouldn't. You mean more to me." He paused, his face turning stern "But if you ever hurt her, I will kick your ass, regardless if you are my brother or not. And I'm sure the rest of the host club would help me do it."

"The rest of the host club, crap." I thought flipping back on my back and looking at the ceiling. I didn't know how to feel about my brother stepping aside for me so I decided not to think about it too much. "What do you think they would say about... This? If this is even a 'this'"

"Well, Tamaki will probably cry for the next month about his 'precious baby' dating one of the two of us." I laughed at the thought. He tried so hard to keep her from us. If we started dating it would be the end of his world. "But the others... They would be happy for you guys I think. Kyoya would want to make sure it doesn't distract from your host club duties, and Huni may be jealous if he doesn't the same about of attention from her... But mostly happy."

A soft knock sounded on the door before it slid open. Haruhi peaked her head in, smiling when she saw us so relaxed. She came over quietly and slid into the bed between us.

"We changing rooms tonight?" She asked lightly, stretching before curling up against my side. I smiled to myself pulling her closer to me, as Kaoru snuggled up behind her, all of us getting comfy.

"Well, I guess now we are," I said softly, stroking her hair. She really was so cute, and she wasn't even trying.

"Mhmm." She pulled away from me for a moment, leaning over to give Kaoru a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Kaoru," She said, my brothers face turned pink and she turned to me, looking a little hesitant. "Goodnight Hikaru," She said softly. I expected her to kiss my cheek like she did Kaoru, but she kissed my lips, quickly, before pulling back and burying her head against me.

My face had to be red, but I smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight Haruhi," We said in unison. I met my brother's eyes and he smiled at me. He was happy for me I knew, but I still felt nervous. I didn't want to hurt him. But likewise I wanted, whatever this was, with Haruhi. I wanted her and I didn't want to give her up.

Haruhi

Classes took forever. I usually loved school but today it felt like it wouldn't end. Everyone kept turning their sad eyes on me, whispering things that they had no business talking about. We made it through the day mostly until one snobby student from another grade loudly whispered that I was lucky that my father died. Because now I live with the Hitachiin's and I don't have to live a commoner life anymore.

I almost burst into tears at that and Hikaru almost hit him. If Kaoru didn't hold him back and tell him that he needed to comfort me, instead of wasting his time on someone that wasn't worth it, it would have come to blows. I was grateful to Kaoru for that.

We made it finally to the host club. I had Usa-chan gripped against my chest, almost sad to give it back to Huni. It was such a silly thing but it meant so much to me that Huni would let me have it, in my time of need in the hopes of making me feel better, that it did actually help me.

The doors flung open and we walked in, Hikaru's arm tightening around my waist. We hadn't really talked about what the kisses meant to us but I think we both knew there was something there at least.

Four faces turned to look at us as we entered and before I could blink I was holding onto Huni, who clutched tightly onto my neck.

"Haru-chan! We've missed you so much! How are you?" I placed him down and handed him his bunny. His eyes lit up grabbing it and clutching it tightly to his chest.

"I'm doing better, honestly," I said, smiling down at the little boy. It was so hard not to see him as a child instead of my elder. "And thank you Huni-senpai. Usa-chan really did help me feel a lot better. Every time I saw him it made me remember how much he helps you and how much you must care for me to leave him with me."

The boy smiled, dragging me further into the room now, sitting me down next to him where he had cakes all set up for when we opened. "Have some cake Haruhi, this one is strawberry, your favorite right?"

I smiled at him, taking a small piece. Mori stood behind the sofa, reaching one hand over to squeeze my shoulder. "Welcome back." He said softly, before walking around to take his seat next to Huni.

"It is good that you've returned. If you had been gone too much longer, I may just have sent the debt collectors after you." Kyoya said. The glare against his glasses gave nothing in his eyes away and while I would love to believe he was kidding, I somehow had my doubts.

"Well, no need for that now. Back and ready to work." I said, giving him a slight smile. "No need to send anyone after me."

"It's good to have you back," Tamaki said quietly from the corner. He wouldn't meet my eyes and he looked sad. A part of me wanted to comfort him but another part of me knew that if I did if I let it go, he would do it again. It broke my heart, but I really couldn't deal with it. Tamaki reminded me so much of my father that it hurt and when he did his whole 'daddy-daughter' bit it was just too much to deal with.

"It's good to be back." My eyes scanned the room. I still sat on the sofa with Huni and Mori now realizing how far away the twins were from me. I stood up and quietly made my way over to them, sitting down with them at there usual spot. A few girls had started coming in looking around for their favorite hosts.

"Are you sure you're okay Haruhi?" Hikaru asked me, his eyes full of concern.

"Being ready for school and being ready for... this... are two completely different things," Hikaru said gently. "It's okay if you want to go."

"It is a little overwhelming." I admitted, staring down at my feet. I felt a warm hand reach out for me, squeezing my fingers. I looked up to meet Hikaru's eyes. I could tell he was concerned for me.

"Why don't you and Haruhi go, and I'll stay and host today?" Kaoru suggested.

"Would you really be okay, brother, if I just left you all alone?" Hikaru asked in his host voice, beginning the bits of the twincest act. Hikaru reached over me to cup his brothers face softly in his hand.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said softly, reaching up to touch his brothers face. They could make themselves almost look like mirror images. I smiled up at the two of them.

"Save something for home you two" I laughed watching the faces of the girls around us. I grabbed Hikaru's hand and we walked out of the club, Kaoru now playing up a Tamaki level of dramatics about his brother being stolen away by another boy...

As we walked out of the host club and down the empty halls I found myself leaning against Hikaru, relaxing into our comfortable silence. We walked like that for a while, until we reached the courtyard, far enough away where the eyes of the host club couldn't spot us. We found a bench and sat down together, neither of us really knowing what to say. But someone had to break the silence.

"So about yesterday..." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. A small blush making its way to my cheeks.

"Ah yes... Yesterday." Hikaru said looking down at me. He seemed to be blushing slightly as well, making me feel just a little bit better.

"I just wanted to say that I don't necessarily know what it means, but I do like you Hika. And I would love to try something with you if its what you wanted. If it isn't that's fine, I understand. I don't want to mess up our friendship but..." I was babbling. Not something very common for me and it took me a moment to get a hold of it. He smiled down at me.

"Haruhi, do you want to go out with me?" He asked me, cupping my cheek and leaning into me.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Pulling back, I grinned like an idiot.

"So... yes?" He asked and I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"So then... What are we?" I asked looking over at him carefully. "Are we dating? Are we in a relationship?"

"I would like us to be in a relationship." He said honestly, looking a little sheepish. "But I'll take whatever you are willing to give me.

"I'd like that as well," I said. His face broke out into a huge grin and I gave him a playful look. "But now that we've gotten that out of the way... What are we going to do for the next hour until the host club lets out? I would hate for you to be bored." I said, doing my best to fake innocence as he pulled me into his arms, kissing me urgently. Happily showing me how he would like to spend the next hour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Breaking news! This just in: I Do own the Host club! Contratz to me!**

 **Wait what? What do you mean 'It was all a dream' and 'You can't go telling anyone that?'. They'll sue? For what? Fine Whatever.**

 **Okay I do not own The Host Club. Whatever.**

 **Let me know how you like this chapter/this direction. I'm mostly for Hika/Haru but ya know.**

 **Slightly shorter chapter than what I wanted to do so sorry for that.**

 **Love ya! XOXO**

 **Kaoru**

Hikaru and I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Haruhi. We were preparing for some function for my mom's design company and it was a big deal for her, so of course, we all just had to come. I rolled my eyes, a familiar knot in my stomach.

Months had passed and finally, the school was letting out for summer. I had to admit I felt relieved. With Hikaru and Haruhi's newly found relationship still in that puppy-dog phase, it was getting harder and harder to be around them. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother and I had said I was willing to step aside from my happiness for him. I was willing to not be with the woman I loved for him. But saying and doing are two separate things.

Everywhere I went they were there. They kept the relationship a secret from the host club, mostly because they didn't want the drama from Tamaki or have it somehow make its way to the guests. But at home? They were all over each other. Kissing, hugging, cuddling, anything coupley they did. All. The. Time. And since I knew about the relationship, no one thought to worry when I was in the room. A part of me almost wondered if Hika was doing this to torture me, to show me she was his and I couldn't have her.

I shook myself of the thought. Summer was here now. Now maybe I could get away from them. With school out, they could go, be a couple and relax. And I wouldn't have to watch my brother and Haruhi every damn minute.

I sighed to myself, hating myself a little for my discomfort at my brother's relationship. I should be happy. And honestly, I should be happy for Haruhi as well. Since living here and dating Hikaru she's become so much stronger. She doesn't fear to be alone anymore, at least not as much. She honestly was almost back to normal. Almost.

Hika and I glanced up at the sound of soft clicks at the top of the stairs, our eyes finding Haruhi standing in a dark brown dress, trimmed in a glittering gold that went around her arms like a shawl, leaving her shoulders bare. It was form fitted through the top flaring out at the hips, the dress ending at her knees. She wore a pair of small golden heals, and she seemed like she had almost gotten the hang of walking in them. I smile touched my lips. She looked beautiful. This was something the old Haruhi would have likely never worn, but lately, she'd been playing 'dress up' more and more with us. Our mother adored her in dresses and loved having her model her designs. At first, I know she did it, as a thank you to my mother. But now... The way her eyes sparkled and a playful smile touched her lips I had a feeling she was starting to enjoy it.

So much so that when Hikaru and I designed this dress for her and presented it to her for the event, she didn't even complain. Not even an eye roll.

"You were right about the fabric. It practically makes her glow." Hikaru said. He looked like he was in a trance, watching the way she moved down the stares.

I smiled up at the beautiful brown-haired woman in front of us. "Ready to go Haru?" We asked together, each offering her an arm. She laughed linking her dainty arms in with us as we walked to the waiting limo. We got all the way to the car before Hikaru realized he left his phone upstairs. He promised to return quickly, kissing Haruhi's gently before running off. I looked away, not wanting to watch it if I didn't need to. I really wish I could just shut these feelings off. I hated how much it hurt, and I hated resenting my brother.

"Kao?" Haruhi's soft voice spoke up, making me turn quickly to her with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yes, Haru?" I said, reaching out and ruffling her soft brown hair.

She moved away from me, swatting playfully at my hands. "Stop that now, I spent more than 5 minutes on this and I don't want it messed up."

I shrugged it off. "I'll fix it in the car Haruhi. No worries."

"Kao, is everything okay?" She said, the touch of playfulness gone.

"Okay? What do you mean? Why would you ask that?" My heart raced just ever so slightly.

"Please tell me if something is the matter. You've seemed different lately. Not as happy... You just seem..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes seemed sad. She put her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly. "You spend less and less time with us... You seem sad or mad when you do... Not all the time!" She added hastily "I mean you still seem like you, but it seems like an act to cover up that you are upset. Why Kao? What's wrong?" she reached out to touch my arm, her beautiful brown eyes meeting my amber ones. I could get lost in those eyes if I wasn't already

"Kao, please tell me what's wrong. I'll fix whatever it is."

I laughed, surprising myself at the touch of bitterness I could hear in it. She really could fix my problems, but not without creating a whole list of new ones. "Don't worry about it Haruhi. I'll be fine."

"I'm always going to worry about you Kaoru." She paused, before throwing herself at me, wrapping me up in her small arms, holding me tight. "I need you to be happy. Please just tell me, Kao?" I could hear the slight quiver in her voice, her face buried in my neck, I felt a tear slide down her cheek.

I surprised myself, opening my mouth to tell her. Rationally I knew nothing could be gained out of it, but I couldn't ever let her cry. I would give her anything to make her happy.

"Haruhi I think I'm..."

"Alright, I'm ready!" Hikaru called out, walking out of the house.

Haruhi gave me a final tight squeeze whispering in my ear as she let me go. "Tell me later, promise?" Her brown eyes met mine as she wiped her face softly. I could only nod quickly as I rushed into the limo, getting as much distance as I could from the loving couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Host Club. Sorry if the chapter is kinda lame.**

 **Haruhi**

These last few months had been hard on me, but things had gotten better. Thanks to the twins my life didn't seem so bad. Hikaru and I had been dating in secret from the club and things were... good. Mostly at least. Hikaru and I can both be a little strong-willed and we have no issues telling each other off when the other one is unhappy. I leaned my head against his shoulder, stealing a small glance at the younger twin.

Kaoru had slowly been more and more distant it felt like. I wasn't sure what was wrong and I hoped we would get to talk about it soon. I had the biggest feeling Hikaru knew something about why he was upset but he wouldn't tell me. He would just brush off my concerns and tell me Kaoru was fine. But I could see the worry in his eyes. I could feel, even now, how tense he felt with his twin sitting so far away from us, looking out into the night.

The only thing I could figure was I did something. Maybe he was jealous I was getting so much of his brothers time? I should make sure they get to spend more time just the two of them. I had been doing better on my own, so maybe I could plan a day where they go do... What did they like to do with just the two of them? They usually just liked to prank Tamaki, annoy the other hosts and well... stick to me like glue. Whatever, they'll figure it out. I could go spend time with one of the other host club members instead. I debated who I'd ask.

I was still a little wary of Tamaki. I had long since forgiven him for what happened that night they came to the twins house. Rationally I knew he didn't mean any harm by it, it was just him being... well him. But he was still very pushy and very touchy. We hadn't told the other members yet of our relationship but Hikaru got the impression that Tamaki may have feelings for me, that he tried to mask with the father-daughter bond thing. When he told me this, he shrugged it off and left it at that, but Hikaru was a touch jealous. Spending to much time with Tamaki, I could see, would put him in a weird funk. I tried to draw a line, establish boundaries but Tamaki never really listens to anything that he doesn't want to hear.

Kyoya was out also. For starters, he would probably add to my debt for the luxury of his time, heaven forbid we actually do anything and I'll be paying him back the rest of my life. But more importantly... He was very perceptive. He had been watching the way I was with the twins and I could see the gears turning. It would only be a matter of time before he found out about Hikaru and I and then Tamaki would have a meltdown, and we would risk the damage it would do to the host club. Though I doubt Kyoya would let anything happen to the host club, If it did, I know who would be held responsible.

Really it left Huni and Mori. That would be an easy enough day, considering Huni had been begging me to go to the beach with him again. They could have a fun, stress-free day and the twins could spend some time doing brotherly bonding.

The car came to a stop outside an overly large house. Not quite as big as the twins, but still bigger than any home really had a right being. I rolled my eyes. These rich people always had to be so extravagant with everything. Hopefully, the food would be good.

The door opened and Hikaru hopped out first. Before I could rise out Kaoru slipped past me, giving me a small smile. I followed behind him and linked my arms into the waiting arms of the twins. They guided me to the front doors and they opened to reveal...

Well... It honestly didn't look like much to me. I glanced hesitantly at the twins faces, maybe I was missing something, but they looked equally stunned at the plain decor. The room was large and mostly empty of furniture, holding only a small table for drinks and a two small couches. Music played and there were people dancing on the floor but I couldn't for the life of me figure out who they were.

Don't get me wrong, There are many many business contacts of Mrs. Hitachiin I am sure I don't know but in my time with them, I had met quite a few and I was fairly sure they were going to be here tonight. Everyone I saw looked like a high school kid.

Hikaru's face looked annoyed as he started going through his phone, before finding his mothers number and calling quickly. He stepped outside to hear her better and Kaoru and I sat down on one of the sofas. Maybe now I could try again. Get him to tell me what was the matter.

"So are you gonna tell me?" I asked after a moment of silence. I saw the panic jump onto his face and I felt a twinge of guilt.

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, further tossing it. He stole a glance outside where his brother was pacing in frustration. I gave him a soft smile.

"If I did something to upset you Kaoru, you can tell me." I looked up at him, hoping he would just open up to me. Hoping he would just let me fix whatever it was that was the matter.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me Haru... I just..." He seemed lost for words. I reached over to grab his hand, to comfort him. A small blush settled over his cheeks but he closed his eyes and seemed to choose his words. "I want you to be happy. And Hikaru. You both are the most important people in this world to me but..." He sighed, his eyes opened and met mine. "Haruhi I'm in love with you. It hurts sometimes to see you with Hikaru and know I can't have you, and I shouldn't have you. Not that you even want me."

I sat frozen my eyes locked on his, not sure of what to say or how to make this better. Not sure how I felt after hearing that.

"You picked Hikaru and I wanted you to pick him. I want you both to have all the happiness in the world but... Sometimes I wish I had said something or done something to try to win your heart. I know it's selfish and that's the only reason I have been so distant because I have been trying my best to deal with this. I'm sure I'll get over it, but for now... I just have to tough it up I guess."

I still didn't know what to say. I knew what I couldn't say. I knew I couldn't tell him that I loved them both. I couldn't tell him that the words he spoke both broke my heart and made it almost leap out of my chest as well. But I also couldn't lie to him and tell him that I never felt that way for him. I couldn't tell him that he should just get over it and move on because I wouldn't ever want him, romantically.

I didn't even know if hearing either of those would help him if I choose to say it. So I skipped the words for now and just laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I loved Hikaru, but Kaoru kept the balance. One without the other didn't feel... whole. If I could date one and be friends with the other it would be okay, as long as they were both in my life. But I don't think I could survive without either, at least not anymore.

Hikaru came in a few moments later. I felt his gentle hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes, smiling up at him.

"They changed venus. Mom left us a note but didn't have time to actually tell us. We are currently crashing a high school prom right now." He chuckled as he offered his hand to me, pulling me lightly to my feet. He tried to pull me into a quick kiss stood my ground much to his surprise.

"Well then, where are we off to next?" I asked. I could see the flash of hurt cross his face and it made me cringe. I found myself wanting to give him more distance. I didn't want to hurt Kaoru any more than he was already. I would talk to him later about this, make him understand. But for now, I just gave him an apologetic smile.

"Umm. Mom said just to call it a night. The new place is way across town and by the time we get there it would be so late..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes didn't focus on mine now, they just looked down at the floor.

"Well, we've already crashed this dance... And we are all dressed up... how about we just stay here? We can dance for a bit and if its super lame, which honestly looking at it, it may just be, we can go home and Haruhi can bake us some cookies." Kaoru suggested quietly from behind me.

"You could at least ask me, before signing me up to make cookies for you guys," I grumbled, not to upset but I had to at least pretend to be.

"Sorry. But how does that sound?" He asked looking between his brother and me.

I smiled at Kaoru rolling my eyes but I sighed out a small yes. Hikaru shot his brother one of their classic 'little devil' smirks before I felt the two of them pull me towards the dance floor. I sighed to myself knowing this was going to be a really long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**When it comes to owning things: If you think I own it, chances are you are wrong. Sorry.**

 **FYI I am going to be changing this story to M just to be on the safe side. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please let me know what you think.**

 _ **Hikaru**_

I stood outside the door frozen, just listening to the soft voices of the two people I loved the most in this world. I could hear the pain in Kaoru's voice and it broke my heart. I knew he loved her as well and as happy as I was that I had her... I hated myself for hurting him in any way.

"You picked Hikaru and I wanted you to pick him. I want you both to have all the happiness in the world but... Sometimes I wish I had said something or done something to try to win your heart. I know it's selfish and that's the only reason I have been so distant because I have been trying my best to deal with this. I'm sure I'll get over it, but for now... I just have to tough it up I guess." I heard my brother say. I knew it was wrong to be eavesdropping on a moment like this but the jealous side of me told me that they shouldn't be having a moment like this at all. I sighed to myself, calming myself before I walked in. It wasn't anyone's fault and really, I loved them both too much to hate them for this. I couldn't be angry at Kaoru because if it were me... I don't know what I would have done. I don't know if I could have tried to bow out gracefully.

I took one last deep breath and made my way into the room.

 _ **Haruhi**_

As the night wore on I felt myself relax more and more, and we started to really enjoy ourselves. I spun from Hikaru into Kaoru and back again over and over. I felt so light and free. Kaoru had gone to get us punch and I was resting in Hikaru's arms, back on the sofas. I glanced up at him lovingly.

His eyes focused on mine and he gave me a full-on grin. I loved it when he smiled at me like that, so full of love and happiness. It was such a huge change from how they used to be. They used to only be really this happy with each other, giving the rest of the world the anger and the mischievous side of them. I reached out and touched the side of his face if only for a moment. I dropped my hand and gave him a little bit more space when I saw Kaoru walking back up to us. I saw hurt flash in his face but only for a second as he handed us each a small glass.

I drank mine quickly, only noting the aftertaste when the glass was empty. I scowled at it, but the men didn't even seem to notice. They seemed lost in their own thoughts as they finished the drinks and we moved back to the dance floor. As a fast song came on I grabbed Kaoru's arm and led him out with me, Hikaru following behind. So far Hika hadn't seemed bothered by sharing me more with his brother. I had tried to break it up, try to make it more even between the two of them. I needed to talk to Hikaru about this but I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want him to feel upset at his twin.

I shrugged off the negative feelings and the three of us took back up dancing.

A couple of hours, and many punches later we were more or less stumbling across the dance floor. I giggled lightly and clung onto Hikaru's arm. I was nervous about letting go and tripping over my own feet.

"I'm tired," I said, leaning up to Hikaru's ear. I saw him wince and Kaoru laugh loudly, coming to throw an arm around me.

"Shhhhhhhh... Haru, you'reeee so louuuud" Kaoru said in a loud whisper.

"Oops, sorry Hika." I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be super quiet now."

Hikaru just laughed, holding me tightly, more so than he usually did. We made our way to the car waiting for us. I climbed in first, laying down across the plush back seats. I felt myself start to nod off slightly when I felt my head and feet get lifted and then placed back down, now resting against something harder, but warm. I opened my eyes to see my head was now resting on Hikaru's lap, and my legs laid on Kaoru.

"You shouldn't sleep Haru," Hika said, his words slow and soft. "Short ride. Don't like being woken up." He seemed almost unable to force out anything more than that.

"If you would be nice I wouldn't mind," I said, sitting up, less because of Hikaru's words and more because I started to feel dizzy. Why was I feeling like this? The room was spinning and I felt nauseous. I must have voiced these concerns because I was met with Kaoru's concern.

"We can always pull over if you don't think you can make it home Haru," Kaoru said, his voice concerned as he leaned over, probably to rest a hand on me, to comfort me. But he missed my face and fell forward his head falling in his brother's lap and him laying sprawled across me.

"Smooth" Hika said grinning at his twin. He stroked his twin's hair softly, and I wondered to myself how much of their act was really an act.

Don't get me wrong, since Hikaru and I have started dating, I have been the only one receiving almost any of his attention. Honestly, since I came to stay with them both of them doted on me, making me feel like the focus of their world sometimes. But sometimes I'd see a moment like this between them and I'd wonder if there was something more behind it.

"I think I'll make it home," I said, rubbing Kaoru's back as I rolled down the window. Some air would make me feel better. I sighed contently to myself as Hikaru threw one arm around me. I looked down at Kaoru before I met his eyes with a smile. "This is how it should be, just the three of us."

The statement was bold and I shouldn't have said it. I regretted the words as they left my mouth, more so when I saw Hika flinch back. Kaoru shot up looking nervously between the two of us.

"What do you mean, Haru?" Kaoru asked. He tried to make his voice seem impassive but I could hear a small glimmer of hope in his voice.

I looked down at my hands not sure how to respond. I knew I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have blindsided Hikaru like this. What if he leaves me? What if he hates Kaoru for this? What if I lose them both? What if I'm alone?

The thoughts spun around in my head, my breath coming quicker with every thought of the outcomes. My eyes burned in hot tears that I held in. Why was I acting this way? Why did I say that? I normally am good about choosing my words and handling my emotions. I can be blunt sure, but not like that.

"What did you mean, Haru?" Hikaru's voice followed Kaoru's. At the sound of his voice, my eyes shot up to meet his amber ones, usually full of light and happiness (at least when looking at me) filled with confusion and hurt.

"I..." I couldn't make words come out, the world was spinning around me faster and faster and when I felt the car come to a stop I made a quick dash out, making my way as fast as I could to the bathroom before nausea took over completely. After what felt like forever stood up on shaky legs before splashing my face and washing out my mouth. When I looked up I met my own eyes. I looked fuzzy as if I had forgotten my contacts. My hair was poking out all over the place and I looked out of it as if I had just woken up. I stood staring for a long minute trying to brace myself for what was to come.

I opened the door to meet four beautiful amber eyes, waiting patiently for me.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked. I could hear the concern, even if his voice was still stiff.

"Y-yeah," I said in a quiet, shaky voice. I lowered my gaze, I didn't want to see when the concern changed to hurt.

I felt a hand on my chin tilt my head up slightly and I met Hikaru's eyes. He stared a long moment before grabbing my hand and guiding me upstairs. We got ready for bed in silence, none of us really knew what to say. I perched myself on the edge of his bed, a little concerned on how quiet he was being. How calm he seemed. Kaoru flashed me a nervous look, telling me he felt the same.

"I think," Hikaru started, facing his twin "It would be best if you stayed in your room tonight. Haruhi and I need some time alone together."

Hikaru and I had easily been dating for almost 4 months now. We had had time alone for sure, and I slept beside him every night but the two things were separate. Every night we slept all three of us together. I knew the twins rarely slept away from each other and I hated that I had made it get to this point.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said softly, his face fell. I had seen them fake fights in the club. I had seen them fake hurt feelings and wounded pride but the heartbroken look on Kaoru's face almost brought me to tears. Hikaru must have felt the same because he turned away unable to look at his beloved little brother.

"Please Kaoru. Just tonight. I need to process this." Hikaru said, his voice tight.

Kaoru gave me a sad look as he turned and walked out, softly closing the door behind him.

We stayed quite a long time before Hikaru moved to sit next to me on the bed. I wanted to be upset with him for how he treated Kaoru, for being angry at all. But really the only one to be mad at here was me. I sighed, placing my hand on his thigh, my eyes tilting to look up into his.

"I am so sorry Hika," I said softly. "I should have never said what I said."

Hikaru looked at me, his amber eyes looked softer than they had before. He touched the side of my face and gave me a long soft kiss.

"I love you Haruhi," Hikaru said when he pulled away. He seemed to break a little, tears welling up in his eyes he pulled tightly to him and he cried against me. "I don't know what to do. I can't lose you and I can't lose Kaoru. I can't hurt either of you and I am so scared." he said, his voice so quiet I could only just barely make out his words.

"Hikaru, It was stupid, I shouldn't have said it. You won't lose us, we love you." I said, trying to pour my love for him in my voice, to let him hear how much he meant to me.

"But do you love him?" He asked his eyes meeting mine intensely. "I know he loves you, and you know that as well. So do you love him back?"

I bit my lip, looking down. I hated myself for what I was going to say next but I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Yes."

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me close again and we laid down together, just holding each other, comforting each other for something neither of us could really fix. We drifted into a restless sleep, knowing this problem would be waiting for us in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Host Club.**

 **I will be updating again soon but I did just want to put this out. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Haruhi**

I woke up the next morning still curled up on Hikaru's chest. The memories of last night replaying in my pounding head. I groaned softly as I checked the time. 8:30. We had no plans that I was aware of so I turned over and went back to sleep, hoping it would relieve the pain.

The second time I woke hours had passed and it was now past noon. Hikaru seemed to be stirring beside me, but Kaoru was either still asleep in the other room or still hesitant to join us. I would bet on the second as Kaoru was the earlier riser of the twins.

I studied Hikaru's face as he blinked his eyes slowly, he winced at the light streaming in through his curtains but didn't move to cover them. I knew we needed to talk about last night. I need to explain myself to him and try to make this right with him. But we rarely ever had a moment like this, and maybe it wouldn't hurt to show him that I cared for him.

Catching him by surprise, I threw one leg over him and sat up on him leaning down to give him a kiss. Slowly first, his surprise making him freeze for a moment. I almost pulled away before he tangled one hand in my hair and pulled me closer to him, moving his hand to rest on my hip. I nipped his lower lip lightly before running my tongue over it and I felt his mouth open for me. His hand moved up, catching the edge on my nightshirt and pulling it up over my head. I shivered as the cool air touched my flesh as I sat exposed, naked from the waist up. I felt a small blush reach my cheeks, knowing this was the first time we had ever gone this far. I seemed to be lost at what to say but he gave me one of his breathtaking genuine smiles.

"You are so beautiful." He said, pulling me back in for a kiss, moving his hands along my body. We stayed like that a while. Kissing, nipping, touching... I loved the feeling of his warm hands running over me and I loved the ways his eyes seemed to fill with so much love and passion as he kissed down my neck and to my breasts, stopping to nip the skin lightly along the way.

And suddenly I was on my back, Hikaru hovering over me. His hands toyed with the waistband of my sleeping shorts, his eyes questioning me even before his words.

"Do you want to... I mean..." He cleared his throat seeming so flustered, his eyes focusing on the other side of the room. It was actually incredibly cute, not that I would tell him that right now. "Do you want to continue? I know you haven't before and I haven't either..." His eyes flashed back to mine. "I love you Haruhi. I want this to be what you want. I don't want to go any further if you aren't ready."

I knew I loved Hikaru. I was ready to do this with him and honestly... His words were just what I needed to hear, the reassurance that I was safe with him. He would never let me feel forced into something I wasn't ready for. I opened my mouth to reply, already nodding my head when there was a pounding at the door.

Hikaru grumbled softly to himself, rising off of me and heading to the door as I threw back on my t-shirt. When the door flew open I saw one of the maids waiting hesitantly on the other side.

"Master Hikaru, Lady Hitachiin is requesting you downstairs." Her eyes darted nervously to me. "Both of you."

"Tell her we will be down shortly." He said shsrply, and she gave a nod and hurried away.

"Would it kill you to be nicer to her?" I asked quietly. Hikaru knew how I felt about getting an attitude with the staff.

His eyes turned to me, playful as the grin gracing his lips. He crawled back into bed, pinning me down and bringing his lips to my ear.

"Under normal circumstances, I would apologize but anything that takes me away from you... from what we almost did..." He nipped my earlobe and I let out a small moan. "An attitude is the least of their worries."

And just like that, he was off me, throwing off his t-shirt and walking toward his closet. I sat blinking, trying to clear my head. My eyes watching Hikaru mindlessly as he shrugged on a new shirt. He grabbed his pants out, a pair of what I was sure was overpriced jeans and turned to shoot me a grin.

"You staying for the show, Haru?" He laughed as my face turned red. I quickly hopped off the bed and made my way out the door and into the hall. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that I had run into Kaoru. Until I physically ran into him.

"Sorry!" I said, my eyes unable to meet his as I stood up hurriedly. He started to say something but before he could I slipped into his room and closed the door, leaving him out in the hall. I tried to pretend I didn't see the flash of hurt on his face but I couldn't help it. I felt so bad. For Kaoru, for Hikaru... I felt guilty to Hikaru for what Kaoru and I wanted and I felt guilty to Kaoru for bringing it up the way I did. I ran my fingers through my hair, going through the drawers that had my clothes in them. Finding a sundress in a soft maroon I tossed it on before scooting out the door. The twins were both waiting for me but Hikaru was the only one that moved to touch me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. Kaoru's eyes focused away from us and we made our way slowly downstairs.

I hated this. I knew this needed to get fixed and it really couldn't wait much longer. I couldn't risk them damaging the relationship that they had together. We made our way into the living room, where Mrs. Hitachiin waited for us.

"Good afternoon my dears!" She said, rising to give us all a quick hug before we all took our seats.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hitachiin."

"What's this about mom?" The twins said together, the annoyance with each other bleeding into their attitudes towards their mother.

"Right to the point I see... Alright then. I wanted to inform you that we will be traveling this summer for our new line. We will be starting in Paris and we leave in a week so you need to get packed." She stated, her eyes flicking between her boys.

"Why exactly do we need to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I thought it would be good for you boys to get a feel for the company you someday hope to be taking over. It won't be to much stress but you will be helping with the fashion shows and getting the designs set up and ready." She said briskly, the note of finality in her voice. "Besides, I thought it would be good to get to show Haruhi more of the world."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you, as Mrs. Hitachiin changed the subject, gushing about her fashion party from the other night. I nodded along until finally, she dismissed us as she got called away on some business call. The three of us stood and Kaoru tried to get away quickly from us but froze at his brother's voice.

"We need to talk." His voice was calm and firm, and honestly, I was surprised he was the one to say it.

He moved forward and grabbed his twin's arm, pulling him into the empty library as I followed behind them silently.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the host club.**

 **Don't hate me but this will be a kinda short chapter, but I'm working on the next one right now, I promise! So if I don't post it tonight, it will be later this week.**

 **Happy new year! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, and I wish you all the best in 2019. I am debating on writing another host club fanfiction, crossing over to Harry Potter and stealing Fred and George, and adding a twin Haruhi. Let me know if you all would be interested in it or if you have any ideas for it. Thank you to anyone that has read this and thank you to TomParisLvr, Whispurr10, and RavynLex , it makes me so happy to hear any comments concerns or feedback! Now enough of my rambling. Let's get on with this!**

 **Kaoru**

I fidgeted on the sofa. We had been sitting in here for all of 10 minutes now, no one really knowing how to start this. I mentally cursed at myself, knowing that this was all my fault. Even if it made my heart leap at the thought that Haruhi wanted me as well. I knew she wanted a relationship with Hikaru as well I wondered if this was something we could all want? Could we all be happy together?

I glanced at Haruhi sitting at the other end of the sofa looking down at her hands, picking nervously at her nails. I wished I could scoot closer to her but I knew that wouldn't help things right now. I had to let her be, at least until this plays out. I tore my gaze away to watch Hikaru pace back and forth, gathering his thoughts. He seemed frustrated but honestly... Not angry. Not like he was last night. Speaking of last night... I wondered if they had realized that the punch had been spiked. I could almost bet Hikaru did, we had both had our fair share of sneaking booze from our parents but I didn't know if Haruhi had any idea. I was surprised none of us had tasted it, but when the effects set it... Well, you couldn't really deny it.

"So." Hikaru's voice cut the silence as a knife and my eyes shot to him instantly. He was standing in front us now, arms crossed and face neutral. "Last night... I'm sure you realize Kaoru, but Haruhi... I think the punch was spiked. I realized it later on, especially when I saw how it affected you, Haru. The reason I bring this up is I guess I want to know. Well... Did you mean what you said? And what exactly did you mean, if you did?" His gaze was fixed on Haruhi. I could tell he hated this but he also needed to know this.

"I... I didn't realize that's what happened. I've been around drunk people before but I've never..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head as if to clear it. Her eyes moved up to meet Hikaru. "I'm sorry Hikaru, but I think I did mean it. I didn't realize it but... How could I not love you both? You both help me in such different ways and honestly... I could never imagine my world without you, either of you. I didn't know I would feel this way, and I hate that I do because I could never wish to hurt you, Hika. But I also won't lie to you. "

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. But that still left us with this. Hikaru sank on the sofa between us. I felt a little left out when he turned away from me to face Haruhi but there wasn't much to be done for it.

"Have you... I mean, if you had known we both loved you from the start... Who would you have picked? If you couldn't have us both, would you have still been with me?" His voice was soft and he still held her eyes. I turned away from them, not really sure I wanted to hear any answer she could give in that regard.

"If I had known you both loved me? I wouldn't have picked. I wouldn't have been with either of you because I wouldn't want to hurt either of you. This is hurting all of us and I would have never wanted to risk driving a wedge between the two people I care most about in this world. But if you're asking me who I would rather be with, as in dating... I would rather things go back to the way they were than lose what I have with you, Hikaru. I don't ever want to be without you. Maybe it's because I haven't dated Kaoru, but I do know I need you."

Her words stung but I understood them. I was glad I was facing away though so they couldn't see my pain. She didn't deserve to feel bad about feelings she couldn't help. Not when we needed her to be her usual blunt self, and tell us the truth about all of this so we could decide where we go from here.

The room was silent while Hikaru thought through her words. When I felt composed enough I turned back to them, my eyes locking with Haruhi as she gave me a small apologetic smile.

"If we did this... If we were all together... How does this work? I mean..." Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. He was doing so well composing himself through this, but this was more my strong suit than his. I knew what he wanted to ask but I feared speaking up now. This was going much better than it could of and there was not much of a point in risking hurting this now. Luckily, Haruhi seemed to catch his meaning as well.

"I would imagine it would be almost like... Separate relationships... but together? However, we need this to be to make it work. This may not be the best time to ask but was your act... at all..." Her face was red and it was really adorable. Under normal circumstances, we would tease her to no end about it. But seeing how I could feel my face heat up a touch, I couldn't throw stones. Hikaru's face turned to me and he raised an eyebrow asking the silent question. This wasn't just a secret of one of us and we both had to agree. I gave a slight nod to my brother and he turned back to Haruhi.

"It wasn't really an act. I mean, it was in some regards, we played it up a lot but..." He cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. "Obviously we haven't... I mean... I want you to know I've been faithful since we've started dating. That includes with Kaoru."

She laughed. You could hear the stress in the laugh but it cut down on the tension just a bit. "Hikaru, you two have been glued to my side since I've moved in here. I've been alone for maybe an hour, tops? Beyond the fact that I trust you, how in the hell would you have had time to cheat on me?"

Hikaru chuckled. He leaned back against the sofa and he seemed... relaxed. Well, more relaxed than he had been.

"I guess we can give this a try. I hate the thought of sharing you Haruhi, and honestly, I hate the thought of sharing you as well Kaoru, but I love you guys too much to let you hurt. And who knows, maybe this could make us all happy?"

I threw my arms around my twin, tackling him back and I laid against him, now sprawled out in Haruhi's lap. She gave a small laugh and ran her fingers through our hair and I felt Hikaru hold me tight against him.

I hoped like hell this would work because I had never felt so happy in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what I don't own? Your right it IS Host Club. But if I can ever snag a Hitachiin I'll let ya'll know.**

 **Haruhi**

We all agreed we needed time alone together, sometimes the three of us but also sometimes just two of us. A part of me was tempted to try to spend some alone time with Kaoru but I knew it would be better to spend some time one on one with Hikaru. This was a lot for him and he really had matured a lot to handle things the way he did.

The knowing look in Kaoru's eyes told me he felt the same. He stood up, leaning to give us each a kiss on the cheek as he left. I turned my attention fully to Hikaru. With it just being the two of us he let his guard down just a touch more. He still looked calm but he looked a little sad as well.

"Hikaru..." He was still laying on my lap, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. When I spoke his eyes turned to me. I loved his eyes, amber orbs that seemed to radiate his feelings. Kaoru always had more control but Hikaru tended to show all his feelings, never holding back. It was one of the things I really loved about him. Right now I could see the sadness, the concern in them and it made my heart hurt. "Are you sure you want to do this, my love?" I said softly.

"Haruhi... I want to try. I want to make you both happy but I'm so scared. What if I lose you? What if you leave me? What if you decide you don't want either of us? Or one of us?" I saw a tear escape his eye and I wiped it away, pushing him off my lap so he was sitting. I leaned into him and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and over in a blink but I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

"I could never be without you, Hikaru. No matter what happens. This will work out, or it won't but I promise I will always be yours. I'm not going anywhere without a fight." I felt his arms snake around my waist and held me tightly to him. I meant what I had said. He and Kaoru were everything to me, they were my world now and I loved them.

We stayed together like that for a long while. When we finally pulled away it was only because my stomach had let out its protests on not feeding it thus far.

It was now almost 3:30 and Hikaru decided a lunch date should be in order. Hikaru went to tell Kaoru where we were going and that we would return later, while I went to go get some shoes. I walked down the halls until I got to Kaoru's room, digging through the shoes till found a nice pair of black flats. I turned to leave when the light bounced off of something catching my eyes. It was hidden behind the dresser with only the corners poking out. I pulled on the corner of it to reveal a large frame. In the center was the picture of my mom that I had had in the shrine to her. But surrounding that were pictures of my dad and I. Some from when I was little all up until I was in high school. I felt tears burning my eyes as I stared at my father.

I missed my mom every day, but I didn't really remember much about her. And as sure as I am that she would have been a wonderful mother, she never got that much of a chance to be. My father on the other hand... He became everything. He did everything he could to keep me safe, to raise me and to guide me through this world. He worked so hard to provide for us it stung so much worse knowing he was gone.

I don't know how long I was staring at the photos, my eyes darting to each one, memories flasing by. A 5-year-old Haruhi sitting on his shoulders at the fair. I remember how hard he worked just so he could take me there. It was the first time after mom died that I remember really smiling. I remember how scared I was of the rides but he promised I would be okay and I knew my dad would always keep me safe.

I saw a 10-year-old me sitting next to my father who beamed into the camera. I looked so awkward but my father couldn't be any prouder. I was holding up yet another perfect report card, his arms flung around me, looking like I had just told him we won the lottery.

 _"It's not that serious, dad." I groaned, embarrassed as he asked the teacher to take yet another picture._

 _"Not that serious? My precious daughter is a genius! Your mother would be so proud of you! She was just like you. Beautiful and smart."_

 _I rolled my eyes at the compliment. He could be so over the top sometimes. "You have to say stuff like that. You're my dad. Now come on, let's leave my poor teacher alone before she decides that failing me is the only way to get out of being your personal photographer."_

 _He pouted at me but followed behind me as we left my class. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. And could you really blame me for wanting some pictures with you? Besides, have you seen my hair today? This is probably the best I've ever looked."_

 _I couldn't help but smile. I knew how lucky I was to have him for a father. He always made things lighter. I knew I was a serious kid and sometimes I let that get the best of me. But with him around... Well, I always knew I would smile._

I felt tears roll down my face. I missed him so much.

"Haru?" I felt Kaoru's hands go around my shoulders. "Shit Haru, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that yet."

"What do you mean? Where did you get these pictures?" I turned to face him, and I felt his hand reach up to wipe away my tears.

"Well, when we helped you clean your father's apartment. Your dad had a bunch of old photo albums and Hikaru and I thought... Well, we wanted to set up a shrine room, for your parents. Like how you had for your mom. We were gonna do it when you first came here but you were having nightmares and we decided you needed time to grieve." His face was a touch red as he explained. "We have the room picked out though and everything ready to put in it... We just wanted to make sure you were ready for it." He said quietly.

"How did I get so lucky to have you two in my life?" I asked him, fresh tears falling. "You guys look out for me and do so much to make me happy, to make me more comfortable and I don't know how I can ever repay all you have done for me. I love you both so much."

"All we wanted was for you to be happy Haruhi." He said, his voice soft but serious. I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward, bringing our lips together. I felt one of his hands move to the back of my head as he kissed me back, holding me to him as if he was scared I'd disappear on him. He was gentle though, more so than Hikaru, who usually dominated the kiss. With Kaoru, I felt like I was in control, and I had to admit I loved it.

I pulled away, giving Kaoru a soft smile. "Thank you, Kaoru. For everything." I stood up, sliding the picture frame back where I found it and grabbing my shoes, heading for the door. Kaoru sat almost frozen in shock, a hand resting on his lips. I smiled to myself as I shut his door, almost missing his soft reply.

"Anything for you, Haruhi."

 **Hikaru**

It was nice having Haruhi to myself for a little while. We ate lunch at a nearby seafood place before I took Haruhi out to the lake. We shared lazy kisses as we sat in the grass and talked about everything. She told me about finding the picture frame Kaoru and I had made for her and I could hear the love in her voice when she spoke.

"I guess I just wanted to say thank you, HIka. Not just for the picture frame or trying this thing with me and Kaoru but for being my rock through all this." Her eyes were wide and innocent as she stared up at me.

"Of course, Haruhi. I love you." I brushed some of her short hair away from her face. She was letting it grow out a little longer but it still only barely passed her chin. I leaned forward giving her a long slow kiss. When I pulled away I saw pout at me, reaching forward to tug lightly on my shirt. I smiled at her, only too happy to give her what she wanted.

Our lips met again and I heard her moan lightly as I nipped her bottom lip with my teeth. When her mouth opened for mine I wasted no time slipping my tongue into her mouth. I moved my hand so it rested on her thigh, scooting up slowly, giving her time to pull away, to tell me to stop. When my hand reached the top of her thigh, completely hidden now by her dress, I rested my hand on her almost bare hip. I toyed with her panties, wishing desperately we were back at home so we could continue this. As it was I could feel myself harden as her wandering hands slid under my shirt and her mouth moved away from mine and to my neck, kissing and nipping trails up and down.

I wanted to keep going so badly. I wanted to bring my hand to her center and feel her desire but I was scared. I wanted our first time to be special, or at least private. I could feel my control slipping away with every teasing pass her fingers made against me, every time she let out a small sigh or moan when my finger dug into her hip or found their way to her breast, toying with them through the thin fabric of her dress. I had to stop this.

"Haruhi... We..." I gasped frozen when she shifted moving so she sat now on my lap. I could feel myself pressing against her now, only separated by the clothes. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down softly.

"Yes, Hikaru?" She asked me, tilting her head to the side. The look on her face was pure innocence as if she didn't know what she was doing to me but the gleam in her eyes... I could tell it was an act. She shifted, her innocent look still in place as I felt her rub against me. I couldn't help the moan I let out my hands moving to her hips digging my fingers into the soft skin, and I felt my hips grind against her. She moaned my name in response and I felt myself start to get lost in a fog of lust. Why couldn't we do this again? It was important, I was sure of it but as I felt her rub herself against me harder I honestly couldn't remember why. I looked up into her eyes and I saw the love I felt for her mirrored in her eyes.

That's why. I loved her. I loved her too much to do this here and now. I pushed softly against her hips, moving the small beautiful woman off me. She gave me a confused frown.

"Hikaru... What's wrong?" She asked I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"You are way too special to me for our first time to not be. I don't want to risk someone walking in on us or stopping us or us not getting to just enjoy being together. I want it to be perfect for you, and I don't think here is good enough for you." I felt a little sappy saying it but the look of tenderness in her gaze made any regret for my words vanish.

She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss before standing up and I followed suit, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together. We walked back to the limo in a comfortable silence and started our drive back to the house. A possessive question burned its way into my mind and I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"You aren't just going sleep with Kaoru, right?" I blurted and I saw her face turn to me, as she tried to hide the shock. "What I mean is..." Damn it. I needed to learn how to not say things. Or at least think through what I'm saying. "You want to sleep with me because of me, of where we are at in our relationship. Are you... at that point with Kaoru?" I cringed. That wasn't much better but hopefully, she would understand.

"At some point.." She started slowly "I may decide I want to sleep with Kaoru. It may be soon or it may be later. But I... don't just want to sleep with one of you. It matters to me that it's you. It matters to me that... We have been together for almost 6 months now. We are at different stages in our relationships, you and me and Kaoru and I. I want my first time, to be with you Hika."

I felt the anxious knot in my chest disappear with her words and I pulled her close to me. This woman who I loved. If anyone else had wanted both my twin and I it would be because they saw us as one, but Haruhi loved us both because she saw us for ourselves. She saw us as separate people and loved us each differently.

And I know together, we can get through anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not gonna lie to you all. I wrote this without my contacts in so if I put a wrong word or spelled something wrong please don't hesitate to let me know. I don't own host club and I am a horrible person for not updating more.**

 **Haruhi**

The rest of the week flew by pretty quick. And before I knew it, we were boarding the twins family jet and heading to Paris. Mrs. Hitachiin said the boys needed the company to get used to seeing them as a team, but also as individuals. So, for now, she would be working with them one on one. she would take Hikaru first to work on some designs or something and get him used to set up the shows more behind the scenes when we settled in and Kaoru would go the next day to work on more or less being the "front man".

For now, she had taken Hikaru to a room in the plane and discuss what that would entail while I say next to Kaoru, leaning against his shoulder while he brushed his fingers through my hair softly. I always loved how gently he treated me.

"You nervous?" I asked him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He turned his gaze to me, his eyes meeting mine as he flashed me a small smile.

"Yes and no... Hikaru and I have been learning this stuff before we could talk so it's nothing new. The only real difference this time is going to be she is going to want to set us up and have us pretty much manage the show. Not this one per se, but probably at the end of summer." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm more nervous, honestly, because I would like to ask you out. Like I know we're dating and stuff but I want to have our first real date. If you don't want to, it's fine. I know you aren't really into big displays of attention or affection or anything. And you don't really like going out to too many fancy places but I promise I'll keep it low-key if that's what you want." He babbled, looking away as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

I smiled, trying to hold back the small giggle I felt about to come out. He was so cute when he was flustered. Kaoru tended to be so thought out and well spoken, one of the reasons his mother picked him to deal with the people more. It made me feel special to see him so worked up over me. "I would be happy to go out with you, Kaoru. It would be fun." I put my hand on the side of his face, guiding him to face me as I stretched up it kiss him. I felt his hands drop to my hips and I ran my tongue along his lower lip before nipping it softly. He let out a small moan, opening his mouth for me and pulling me closer to him so I was practically on his lap.

And then the room door open and we quickly pulled away, a deep blush spreading on Kaoru's cheeks and I laughed resting my head against his shoulder again.

"Hey Hika," I said grinning up at him as he walked out of the room. "Did you guys get everything hashed out?"

He plopped down beside me, throwing his arm over my shoulder and leaning back against the seat, his eyes firmly closed. "My part at least. Now you have to go deal with your end Kao."

"Well, that just doesn't sound enjoyable at all," Kaoru said, standing up and stretching. he hesitated briefly, stealing a glance at Hikaru calmly beside me before leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "You think I can talk her into a game of cards or something instead?"

Hikaru laughed, "Tried it. after about our third round of connect four, she put a stop to me. But best of luck to you."

Kaoru walked away from us, closing the room door closed behind him. I scooched over on our seats giving Hikaru room to stretch out. He gave me a grin before laying his head on my lap and dangling his feet off the edge of the seat. I softly brushed his hair with my fingers, loving the blissful look covering his face.

"How are you feeling about all this?" I asked softly, stroking his cheek when he opened his amber eyes and looked up at me.

"I'm not sure. A part of me is happy, this has always been the plan, so We're starting work towards our future. I've done some of the work before but this will be on a larger scale. I'm not sure if Kaoru told but we would have to do our own show…" I nodded and he continued. "which is exciting. we are 16 now and we have to start proving ourselves to the company. Mom can leave us the company and have faith in us, but unless the members of our company see us being a part of it now if they don't see us as capable and strong leaders, they won't likely stay when mom goes. But it's also nerve-racking because if we make idiots ourselves now, while some might forgive it in later years and chalk it up to our age we would still cast a bad light on the company and us as future leaders. There is also the possibility that even though we are young, they will still hold it against us because as future leaders of the company we should be ready for this."

"Do you feel ready for this?" I had rarely seen him worked up like this. Hikaru didn't often take things seriously and I found it endearing he had put so much thought into this.

"Yes. There isn't any reason that by the end of summer we shouldn't be able to pull this off. especially since Kaoru is handling the bulk of the people. I don't know if I could do it if I had to be nice to everyone." He sat up and rubbed his face in his hands.

"I always find it amusing how much you feel like you can't tolerate others, but to Kaoru and I… I don't think anyone could be nicer. I know it's because we're different. we're apart of your 'world' but if more people saw the real you, the you that you are with me, then you would never have any trouble dealing with the front of the company." I pulled his hands away from his face before leaning in to give him a kiss. "I know you and Kaoru can handle this. I know I don't know much about this world and I am not much help, but I am also here for whatever you need. I love you Hika."

He cupped my face and pulled me so our foreheads rested together. "How could I have gotten so lucky? I love you too Haruhi. And there is something you could help me with…" He pulled away with his mischievous smile planted on his lips and I suppressed a groan. "Would you be my model? For our show I mean? I'll make you a few dresses and you can walk them out between the models. Pretty please Haru? If you are the one I'm designing for I know I can do it." He pouted at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such a jerk, Hika!" I slapped his arm playfully. "How can I say no when you put it like that?"

"If you can't say no does that mean…"

"Yes. I'll do it. But you so owe me." The words were barely out before I was tackled and pinned down, Hikaru raining kisses all over my face.

"Anything you want Haru, always." He leaned in and kissed my lips, and for a second I was caught off guard by the force of the kiss. Kissing Kaoru was always so soft and sweet, but Hikaru was more demanding. He always took charge. I moved my hands up and around his neck, pulling him close to me, deepening our kiss. His hand crept up my shirt and rested on my ribs, barely brushing the edge of my bra.

In moments like this, it was getting harder for me to pull away from him and I had a feeling it was the same for him. He said he had wanted it to be special and so we were planning on waiting a while longer, for the right moment but as I felt him press his hips against mine I really tried to remember why we cared so much. And then we heard someone clear there throat.

Hikaru and I looked up, but he was still hovering over me, apparently not intending on getting up quite yet. Our eyes found a flight attendant whose complexion was now bright pink.

"The piolet just wanted me to inform you that we will be landing soon. It is recommended that you buckle up and prepare for landing." She turned quickly on her heal and walked briskly to the room that Kaoru and Mrs. Hitachiin were currently located.

Hikaru lowered his gaze to mine and I could see the heat had returned to it if only dimmed now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so we were both sitting now.

I sighed and leaned against him as we buckled in. His arm snaked around my waist and he pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I wanted to ask you Haru… I know we haven't gotten much time alone, not since the date at the lake. But while we're here… Could I take you out maybe? I know Kaoru will probably ask you the same if he hasn't already but maybe on our 6th day? By then we should be settled and maybe you will have had some time to get used to your surroundings. I know this is new for you and probably overwhelming."

"I would love to Hika. And yes he did ask me out as well, is that okay?" I cringed slightly at my phrasing. I didn't need his permission, not exactly, but I didn't want to hurt him. and I knew that this was harder on him than it was for Kaoru and I. He had been doing well so far but I still worried.

"Mhmm… Yeah. I want you to both be happy. The fact is, at this point no matter how we slice this If you date either one of us if it is just one of us two will hurt. You love us both and we both love you. If it were me on the outside of you and Kaoru dating, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"When did you get so level headed? You used to be the immature, hard-headed one who lived to push my buttons."

He laughed, ruffling my hair in the way he knows I hate. "I'll never be as sweet as Kaoru, or as thought out. But for you, I really am trying to be better. To be more... empathetic. But don't you worry my Haru-Love. I will always be here to push your buttons." He said with a sly wink as the plane began its descent.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN HOST CLUB.**

 **Also, I suck at life and I am sorry. I was mapping out how I wanted this story to go and I had a few different options that I couldn't seem to pick between. Still trying to iron out some details but hopefully, I will be able to know a little better of what I am updating. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. I love hearing feedback and I would also love to know if you have any thoughts that may help me improve the story. Also, thank you to all who favorited or followed the story, it means so much to me. Anyway, I know you didn't come here to read an authors note so here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Haruhi_

The thing I don't think I will ever get used to about the Hitachiin lifestyle has to be the press. Photographers following them around in the hopes of snagging a picture, and magazines dying for an interview with Mrs. Hitachiin. Unfourtantly, my wishes to fade into the background of the spotlight were seemingly unnoticed by the press and by the fashion icon herself.

I winced as another flash went off in my face and I tried hard to keep a smile plastered there, and counted in my head every nice thing she had done for me. Really, this was the first time she had ever made me do something I wasn't big on and I rationalized with myself that in the long run, it would probably help me. When the twins take over the company one day... I can't imagine that we will be less in the spotlight. And god forbid they find out about my relationship with both of them.

We were sitting in a large spacious office while makeup artists and stylists adjusted our hair and makeup between shots. an interviewer sat across from us, smiling in a comforting but eager way. She had long light brown hair, braided in an up into a neat bun, and her green eyes seemed to almost swirl in happiness as she got her papers in order and reached down to a small recorder and placed it lightly on the table between us.

"So let's get to it!" She began, in surprisingly good Japanese "My name is Patrice Colle and I'm here with Hitachiin Fashions CEO, Yuzuha Hitachiin and a new face to the Hitachiin group, Haruhi Fujioka. Tell me Yuzuha, what can we expect from this year's fashion line?"

gave a familiar playful grin. "Now Patrice, you know I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you," as she launched into details of when they can expect the new line to drop and news about upcoming shows and seasonal sales and all kinds of stuff that made the young interviewers eyes light up, I let my mind wander to how I came to be sitting here. After the plane ride here, we had gone straight to the house they kept in Paris and settled in for the night. Traveling had taken more out of me than I had realized and I was not prepared for the rude awakening this morning.

I guessed the night we landed was all the rest we were getting for now, because at 6 am she sent the maid to get us up however was necessary. I am not too much of a heavy sleeper, but since I had been sleeping better with the boys with me, the twins seemed to have gone back to their normal sleep habits. Which meant all the horrors they were forced to undergo for them to awaken, I was subjected to as well, even as my sleepy mind was already awakening and trying to process what was going on around me. The moment the ice water hit us, the shrieks from the two twins, holding on to me for dear life, could probably be heard all the way back in Japan.

had decided that today instead of starting at the office the twins would do a little studying before the first official day of work, which Hikaru would attend. Kaoru had to learn some management techniques and Hikaru needed to get some designs sketched and get the stuff he already had organized. I thought that that would mean I would have the day to myself but instead, I had gotten dragged along on a 'girls day'.

It had started out with lunch and touring around the shops of Paris, but then she said she had a quick meeting she wanted me to be a part of... I sighed knowing I shouldn't have let myself be fooled.

Turning my attention back to the situation at hand, Miss Colle seemed to hang on Mrs. Hitachiins every word, nodding vigorously as she talked about her previous lines and about certain things I don't think I will ever understand. I was fine mostly smiling along and nodding until something she said caught me off guard.

"Um. Excuse me , what did you just say?" I gave a nervous smile to the interviewer before turning my attention back toward my kidnapper of the day.

"Hmmm? What is it, sweetheart?" She gave me an innocent smile I didn't believe, given my experience with the Hitachiin family "Was it the modeling? You know my boys model clothes for my line from time to time. After all, sweet doll, they will be the face of the company one day."

"Uh-huh. I was more questioning the bit of me modeling. I know I told Hikaru I would help him out some but I didn't agree to a photo shoot and it was just for the new stuff." I nervously picked at the frill on the shirt she had insisted I wear today. It was form fitting and shear with pink rose lace, a simple black tank top under it. It was paired with dark skinny jeans and black flats, only because I had outright refused the heals she had picked out for me.

"Well, Haruhi, as my future daughter-in-law you are as much a part of the company as my sons are. People need to see your face as well so you and my sons can take over my company."

I coughed, eyes going wide at the statement and Miss Colle leaned forward eagerly. "Future daughter-in-law? Is that why you took Miss Fujioka in? Which of your sons is she promised to?"

gave a light laugh and threw her arm around me sweetly. "I took her in before her and my son were together, but she has always been close to the family. Even if my sons were stupid enough not to want to be with this amazing young woman, I would still consider her a part of the future face of Hitachiin Fashions. And while they are only dating, I feel her and my eldest, Hikaru, will have a very bright future together."

Miss Colle turned her eyes to me, gearing up I'm sure to ask a million questions when an alarm sounded from cellphone.

"Oh dear... Patrice, it was an absolute pleasure but if you don't mind we are actually running late for our next appointment." She stood abruptly, and swiftly exited the room, dragging me along with her.

The walk was silent until we made it to a waiting limo out front. As we sat down I looked at her, trying to find the words to begin.

"Before you say anything, love, it had to be done. If we hadn't gotten ahead of the media, they would have snapped a picture of you with Hikaru and they would try to turn it into some big scandal. They would try to tarnish your reputation by saying you were some kind of gold digger and millions of other things to try to make what's going on between you and my son dramatic. This way they know, you are loved by my sons and me and you aren't hiding away from the world. the photo shoot with my sons that you will be doing will only further show everyone that you aren't hiding anything. I'm sorry to have sprung it up on you but I thought it was for the best and I didn't think you would exactly agree with me."

"I guess that makes sense" I sighed "But that doesn't mean that I like it. But now that all of that is handled do you think we could go back to the house so I could lay down? As much fun as I have had today I am feeling rather exhausted." I was a touch tired but mostly I just wanted to talk to Kaoru and Hikaru about the events of today and get some quality time with them.

Finally, luck seemed to be a little on my side as she gave me a smile and a nod as we headed back in the direction of the house.

 _Hikaru_

I crumbled up another stupid drawing. They were all close to what I was looking for, but not quite, and the more I looked at them the more frustrated I seemed to get. I had been drawing since early this morning, after taking a hard look at most of what I already had and realizing that it probably isn't good enough to be a representation of mom's work. Even if the whole world knew that it was her son who made the dress, if her company still makes something ugly or unfashionable, I fear it would damage her good name.

I was honestly probably about to start punching the wall when I knock sounded at the door. I mumbled out a sound of acknowledgment as I let my head fall on my desk. They would either take it as an invitation or they would go away. At this point, either was fine by me.

The door creaked open and soft footfalls snuck up behind me and I felt hands brush against my shoulders. I didn't need to turn around to see who this was. These were the footsteps I had heard my whole life, this was half of my heart.

"Aww, what's the matter, Hika?" Kaoru asked playfully, as he massaged my shoulders. "Not able to get into your 'groove?'"

"You don't need to mock me," I said, sitting up and leaning into his hands. "I'm stressed enough as it is without dealing with harassment from you as well."

His hands left my shoulders and he turned the chair around to face him. He squatted down to my level, placing his hand lovingly on the side of my face. "Don't stress so much brother. Everything you have made always looks amazing. And honestly... As long as we are together I know we will succeed.

I pulled my twin up on the chair with me, hugging him close to my chest and ran my fingers softly through his hair.

"I hope you know I would be lost without you and Haruhi. I feel so lucky to have you both in my life."

He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine as he gave me a kind smile. Kaoru always came across more affectionate out of the two of us. He was quicker to know when to comfort and how to help people. And by people, I mostly mean Haruhi and I but honestly... If he can deal with the hardships I put him through growing up, all my problems... He could make anyone happy.

Just then I heard the door swing open and mother call out in a sing-songy voice, announcing her return home. I reached up, placing my hand on the back of Kaoru's head and pulling him in for a quick kiss. He let out a slightly surprised sound but quickly relaxed into the kiss, throwing his arms around my shoulders. With everything with Haruhi, it had been a while since we had had any time for just the two of us.

"I guess it's time for us to go rescue our princess, now isn't it?" I said against his lips as we pulled away. His face was red, but a happy smile painted his lips as we stood up and made our way to the door.


End file.
